Little Miss Star
Little Miss Star is the nineteenth book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. About her *'Color': Light Blue *'Shape': Round *'Gender': Female *'Hair': Orange in curly flat-top *'Family': none *'Friends': everybody *'Rivals': none *'Occupation': Celebrity *'Species': Shaped Human *'Likes': Being the star *'Dislikes': Being second *'Job': Being popular and famous *'Features': Green and white shoes *'Voice Actresses': Jill Shilling (Mr. Men and Little Miss), Judy Marshak (US dub) Story Little Miss Star wants to be popular more than anything. She goes to see a man (of which we can only see his long legs, this is later revealed to be Roger Hargreaves), and the next day she walks past a shop window and sees her book (Little Miss Star by Roger Hargreaves) in the window. Trivia *In Little Miss Star the Leading Witness, when she was in disguise, she wears a long purple cape, a purple hat and a mask to hide her identity and carries a sword around. *In Little Miss Star Goes to Jollywood, in her dream, Mr. Mean was her director and Mr. Uppity was her chauffeur named James. *Both her and Mr. Small request that Roger Hargreaves write a book about them. *Even though Little Miss Star is the nineteenth book in the Little Miss series, she is placed eighteenth in the Little Miss Library, between Little Miss Scatterbrain and Little Miss Busy which were the twelfth and twenty-second books in the Little Miss series, respectively, though they are respectively placed seventeenth and nineteenth in the Little Miss Library. Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Madame Vedette (French) *Unsere Eva Ehrgeiz (First German Release) *Miss Superstar (Second German Release) *Mevrouwtje Superster (Dutch) *Senhora Estrela (Portuguese) *Η κυρία Διάσημη (Greek) *Lille Frøken Stjerne (Danish) *Mała Gwiazdeczka (Polish) *明星小姐 (Taiwan) *スターちゃん (Japanese) *스타양 (Korean) *ألانيسا ناجمة (Alanisah najmah) (Arabic) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Roger Hargreaves *Bus Driver *Plane Hostess Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. Books *Little Miss Brainy (With a blue nose instead of red) *Little Miss Birthday *Little Miss Fabulous Television *A Very Happy Day for Mr. Happy (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Star the Leading Witness (TV) *Little Miss Star Goes to Jollywood (TV) *Mr. Clumsy in the Brains and the Brawn (TV) (not named) *Mr. Forgetful the World's Best Actor (TV) *Little Miss Wise's Crazy Day! (TV) (not named) *Mr. Clumsy Head Butler (TV) *Little Miss Splendid's Gift (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Noisy the Music Man (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Skinny Is Up the Spout (TV) (not named) *Another Victory for Little Miss Splendid (TV) (in a picture) *Mr. Small's Big Dream (TV) (cameo, with no nose and no shoes) *Little Miss Trouble and the Magic Paint (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Chatterbox Finds her Calling (TV) *Mr. Silly's Silly Secret (TV) (cameo) *The Christmas Rescue (TV) Gallery little-miss-star1.PNG Little_Miss_Star_2A.PNG Little-Miss-Star-3A.PNG LITTLE_MISS_STAR_4A.PNG little-miss-star-5a.PNG Little_Miss_Star-6a.PNG|Little Miss Star sticker Little-Miss-Star_7A.png| See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Blue characters Category:Round characters Category:Characters with shoes Category:Red hair Category:1984 introduces Category:1980's introduces Category:Red Nosed Characters Category:Characters named after Nouns Category:Characters named after Verbs